


Opal

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mardon makes a wish on an enchanted jewel and learns more than he wanted to know.





	Opal

Mark Mardon was in Leonard Snart’s body. It worked! Lisa had said the giant opal they had stolen was magical! It was supposed to let you experience someone else’s life! A walk in their shoes, so to speak. Of course, he had wanted to be someone close to Detective West so he could finally get his revenge while having an alibi, but this would do. Being leader of the Rogues, even if only for a few hours, sounded pretty cool. 

Mark groaned and closed his eyes. _Maybe puns were genetic with Snart?_ He looked at himself(?) in the mirror and tried to smirk. It didn’t look right. It looked more like a grimace. He was about to leave the bathroom and try to figure out how to get to West when the room filled with lightning. Mark immediately tried to call on his powers, but nothing happened. 

_Shit! Snart doesn’t have powers! Where the hell is his gun?_

Before Mark can begin to locate it, he finds himself sitting on the bed, back braced against the headboard and a leather-clad hero planted on his lap.

He grabs the Flash’s shoulders to throw him off but a ragged sob stops him cold. 

_Seriously! What the hell is up with the puns?!_

The Flash is curled up in his lap, speed-talking about something, tears coursing down his mask, hands clinging to Mark(Snart)’s shoulders. It took a few seconds before he could begin following along. When he does, he almost wishes he hadn’t.

The hero is devastated. A new meta, from somewhere called Earth 2, attacked a shopping center. The Flash was able to rescue most of the people, but a young woman had been hiding in a bathroom. The meta had been on a rampage, throwing heavy shelving around like it was nothing. The woman had been crushed. 

Mark had no idea what to do. This is his enemy! This is Snart’s enemy! Why the hell would the hero come to Snart for comfort? Mark’s jaw dropped. Surely not!

Were Captain Cold and the Flash… together? 

“I’m sorry,” the hero sniffled, finally beginning to calm down. “I know you hate it when I burst in. I just...” he sighed softly and looked down. “You’re the only one who doesn’t spout platitudes or tell me I’m being over-emotional.”

Mark swallowed and frantically tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t give away who he really was. “You’re a hero. You care.”

The Flash relaxed slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. He groaned as little sparks of lightning raced down his throat. _Shit! No wonder Snart is hooking up with his enemy!_ Too soon the hero was pulling away. 

“I really wish I could stay and follow through on that,” the hero groaned. “Are we still on for this weekend?”

Mark nodded, his hands gripping the Flash’s hips tighter for a second. A blink later, he was alone. Mark started to move, but a sharp pain hit him. He looked down at the rock hard erection in his lap and groaned. No! No way! He was so not dealing with another man’s hard on! 

He laid down and closed his eyes, waiting on the opal to switch him back. This plan had been a bust.


End file.
